<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Season of Love by Arcan0s</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420724">Season of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcan0s/pseuds/Arcan0s'>Arcan0s</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complete, F/M, Fun, Heartwarming (I hope), Post-Hogwarts, first fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcan0s/pseuds/Arcan0s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy may be young, but kids are smart and notice things that adults are too stubborn (or scared) to admit.</p><p>"Will you get married today?" He asked one February morning and the two people he had taken to calling "Mum" and "Dad" promptly choked on their breakfast.</p><p>PS- Its unbetaed as I have no beta, so if u spot any error, please let me know</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HMS Harmony Discord Valentine's Day Contest 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Life Goes On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HMS_Harmony_Discord_VDay_Contest_2021">HMS_Harmony_Discord_VDay_Contest_2021</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys... So its my first fic, and I have never even tried romance..... But well... I love HHr.... So I guess that's it...</p><p>(And well....its unbetaed, plus copy pasted so, there might be errors...if u find them pls inform...thnx)</p><p>I hope it will be to ur liking, otherwise :shrug:</p><p>Anyways, the rights dont belong to me ( obviously)</p><p>Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been more than 6 years since The Day.…<br/>
The years thereafter had been one of the most momentous ones in recent history. During this time, 'The Magical World Of Great Britain' was introduced to something it had earlier just read in dictionaries........ Change</p><p>The Magical World, understandably, has a remarkable history, both recorded and prehistoric, that has been passed down as days of yore<br/>
In its extensive lifetime, Many evils have risen, but so have great heroes to combat them.<br/>
But, it was first time that two of greatest evils of all time had arisen in such a short span of time, that some, luck or I guess unlucky ones were able to witness and experience both the dark times in their lifetimes.<br/>
Many have theorised, that most dangerous terrorists are those that believe they are actually doing good for society.... If not for the whole, then a part of them..... And our history is riddled with such self righteous diabolical zealots. From Hitler to Thanos ( Yep! That Thanos)...<br/>
And, this world's personal favourites, Grindelwald, and Lord Voldemort.<br/>
Grindelwald had believed in Magic is Might, and had successfully subdued large parts of Europe, But it is Lord Voldemort that pertains to our tale. Him and his bigoted beliefs.<br/>
But it wasn't actually Voldi the Mouldi that was the ultimate evil...... It was the beliefs of general populace of magical world . Their sense of superiority over mundanes, or muggles as they called them, and ignorance.<br/>
It was the same supposed superiority, and Ignorance that allowed Lord Voldemort to flourish. The common public may not be hostile, but, as they say, a single spark is enough to fan the flame.....<br/>
And thus began the dark days of Britain.…The days when the bravest started losing hope. The dark reign of Lord Voldemort and his dreaded Death Eaters.<br/>
So, it was nothing short of a miracle, when those days were suddenly over, and it was even more astounding that it was because of a baby,hardly even a year old. He was quickly heralded as their saviour, his status now next only to merlin, a week was spared to celebrate ending of the dark chapter of their lives, and then it was quickly shut, people eager to put those days behind them.……<br/>
This eagerness to be a ostrich and bury their heads in sand, was the mistake that would cost Magical Britain greatly.….<br/>
Trials were fast forwarded, and more or less nothing was done to eradicate those same beliefs that gave rise to Voldemort. Many Death Eaters, who were not caught with their pants down were able to quickly spin stories of supposed 'Imperius Curse'.…ofcourse, liberal greasing of government officials' hands helped quite a bit.….<br/>
All in all, 3 years after Voldemort's 1st Downfall, things were back to normal in Magical World.….there were no major revolutions or breakthroughs, everyone eager to maintain the previous status quo...</p><p>But, this story changed after the 2nd Downfall of Voldemort, spearheaded by Kingsley Shacklebolt and other members of Order Of Pheonix….<br/>
The-Man-Who-Won, or The Lightbringer's known support for the Order also helped quite a bit.….</p><p>So... here we are, Two Years , some odd months and some more odd days past The Day, looking into life of , as proclaimed by The Daily Prophet, Magical World's Lightbringer.<br/>
Where are we? You may ask? Are we in some wild forest clearing, where our hero is practicing dome long forgotten obscure magic, or are we in some, dingy bar or dungeon in some seedy part of town<br/>
awaiting our 'The Guy' chasing the remaining death eaters, or are we at The Ministry of Magic , where 'The Guy' at Wizengamot, looking at 'The Guy' in his resplendent robes of Acromantula Silk, befitting his status as a Lord of the Realm, watching him, as he brings forth sweeping refirms, or are we at Hogwarts, as 'The Guy' has decided he has had enough, and the old soul is imparting his experiences to the next generation, readying them.…</p><p>Nope. Harry Potter is not at any of those places .For, you see Harry has always had a tough life.<br/>
Growing up with his Aunt wasn't so kind to him...not that he was outright abused per se, but suffice to say his childhood years weren't filled with tales of love.Period.<br/>
For all of his teenage years, when normal people worry about there marks, family, friends, and dates.<br/>
Harry had something to worry about that most people do not worry about in their whole lifetimes.<br/>
Their very life.<br/>
Obviously evil - degenerate - megalomaniacs aren't that common. Duh!</p><p>Now that Harry was free of the Prophecy, he wanted to enjoy himself, atleast for some time. He wasn't exactly hurting financially...thanks to his Grandfather's invention of Sleakzy's.<br/>
He wanted to enjoy the life. A thing that had eluded him for so long. So, as soon as Hermione had tentatively asked would he like to come with her to Australia to recover her parents memories, he packed up his bags, though only after confirming thrice that he wouldn't be burden and make things difficult for her inevitable reunion with her parents.<br/>
And four months later, life was good. The Grangers were united again. There had been quite a few bumps along the road to Grangers' memory recovery and their acceptance of the fact, but eventually things had worked out well.<br/>
Grangers were now based in Australia, and thanks to Apparation and Portkeys, Hermione could vosit them as often she would like. Surprisingly for Harry, he had built a great relationship with both Dan and Emma, such that he was permanent resident at their weekly family dinner of four.<br/>
Harry also wanted to have an active role in his godson , Teddy's upbringing. Initially, he was reluctant to meet Andromeda 'Andy' Tonks, for he had immense guilt about Remus' and her daughter's fate, and had believed she wouldn't really like him, considering her whole family had been wiped out due to him. Andy, though smacked him the head when he voiced his concerns couple of months after over a cup of tea. By that time, Harry and Andy had built an effective relationship, bonding over their love for Teddy. Andy he found was a brave woman, a true Black who bowed to no one, and proud of her Husband, Daughter and son-in-law's achievements.</p><p>By the time 6th Anniversary of Victory Day rolled out,<br/>
Harry was a successful entrepreneur. He had started with WWW as tribute to Fred, and had quickly built his way from there. In span of next two years, he was a proud owner of Wizarding World's first prank-zone cum Game Zone cum eatery, largely inspired by WWW and Muggle World's Gaming Zones.<br/>
Understandably, it was quite successful.<br/>
Hermione, to everyone's surprise declined Ministry Jobs, but instead had started to work as Magical Researcher cum Inventer. Her main goal was to integrate Mundane Inventions like Television Network and Telephones with magic.<br/>
She and Harry shared a home, and raised Teddy together, ever since Andy had passed away in her sleep last year. Before passing, she had basically ordered Harry to adopt Teddy if he wanted to. She had said that Remus and Tonks would have wanted that.<br/>
Teddy was a bright star in both their lives. He was a little bunch of energy, always zipping around.<br/>
Life was good. They had weekly dinners at Grangers'  and at Burrow. The Weekend was spent outside,  at various places, both Mundane and magical. On weekdays, they would have breakfast together, that Harry prepared for them, after which Teddy would go to School, while Harry and Hermione both did their respective work. In the afternoon, when it was time to pick Teddy up, one of them would be responsible for that, and remain with him for the afternoon, so other could work. In the evening, they would have dinner together, and hangout, have fun.<br/>
Ron was going strong with Lavender. They both had matured a lot since their infamous relationship back in the sixth year, Neville and Luna had recently married, and Ginny was dating her Arrows' teammate Kevin Coates. Harry and Hermione, though had not been in any relationship. When prodded upon their love life, or lack of , they would proclaim they didn't really have time for such trivialities right now. The Grangers had Weasely's had long abandoned their efforts to make them realise their feelings, and had unknown to the owners, named their house 'Denial Palace' .<br/>
Teddy may be young, but kids are smart and notice things that adults are too stubborn (or scared) to admit.</p><p>"Will you get married today?" He asked one February morning and the two people he had taken to calling "Mum" and "Dad" promptly choked on their breakfast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Hermione's thoughts</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Potter was one happy man. Well, nearly, mathematically tending to 0 happy, but not entirely happy.<br/>
To an external observer , Harry would seem totally happy. He has good life, good money, work he loves, influence in the world, well above average magical power, large comfy home, loving son, loving wife... What more can One ask - wait what! The ones that knew Harry would ask, "when did that happen?".<br/>
Well that last bit was the only dark facet in Harry's life. Well, not exactly. It was more of a fact that he was not the object of affections of one particular witch that was reason for his chronic heartache. The one Hermione Granger. Or so he believed.<br/>
If you would ask him what his greatest regret was, he would say it was him not asking Hermione to The Yule Ball all those years ago. He had wanted to ask her. Yes. He desperately wanted to ask her. He may not have realised her beauty by then, but still, she was the only one that had stuck with him all the year, and he wanted to return the favour, and also have somd fun with his best friend. Unfortunately for him, he had chickened out, not wanting to endanger his only true friendship ( atleast back then).<br/>
But Yule Ball was a real eye opener for him. Hermione Granger was pretty. There was no doubt about that. "The Perfect mixture of beauty and brains, that was 'his' Hermione." Harry had thought.<br/>
And so began the years of his pining after his best friend. But his fear of losing her made him keep his feelings at bay.….No thanks to Dursleys.</p><p>So 5th year he resolutely kept his attentions off Hermione, and obsessively tried to keep Cho in his mind , not that it worked.But it was the annual Voldemort's End of the year ' Lets kill Harry' Party that hammered down the fact that maybe Hermione was more than a passing fancy.<br/>
Hermione being hit by Dolholv's curse was still one of Harry's  most terrifying nightmares. 'Yes', He had thought,  ' Hermione was in that state due to me. She would be in even more danger if she was me girlfriend.' So, Harry tried to again focus his attention elsewhere. Yes. Ginny was safe. She had had a huge crush on him. Yes. She was a better option.</p><p>Still, 6th year was heartbreaking for him. Hermione seemed to be drifting away from him gradually that year, and it terrified him. It was the first time that he started to understand maybe he loved her.<br/>
'No that's not possible. Hermione doesn't see me like that. Yes. I'll just be there for her. In whatever way she needs . This is for the best.'</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to him, Hermione herself had fancied Harry ever since the third year. Especially after the Buckbeak ride. Not that she had ever told anyone that. Then again, she had also never told anyone she had fleeting consciousness during her time as a petrified stone-person. It was like swimming in mild torrent. She could hear some words, remember sentences,maybe even sometimes feel touch.<br/>
Oh! How she remebered Harry's sweat ramblings as he sneaked under his invisibility cloak sometimes at night. How she remebered the feel of his palm on her hand, that sent tingling sensations down her body. How much she wanted to hug his pain out of him, when he would break down in front of her. How she wanted to give him a poece of her mind as he went on and on how her being here was his fault, and maybe Dursleys were right. People were better off without him.</p><p>In fourth year, she desperately wanted Harry to notice her as an 'her'. Not another one of his mates. She had been often lost in daydreams, where Harry would say he fancied her, and then ask her to be his Yule Ball date. So, even though Harry didn't ask her, she went all out to try to make Harry realise.<br/>
The plan seemed to go perfectly, but , as they say, the God cannot accept too happy a mortal, so came Ronald 'Insensitive Git' Weasely, and ruined her beautiful night.</p><p>5th year was heartbreaking for Hermione. Now that Harry had seen her Yule Ball Dress, maybe he would have thought of her as something more than one of his mates. But no...Harry was Focused on Cho.<br/>
'Ofcourse! How could she be such a moronic Idiot! She was just a lousy buck-toothed bookworm. And then there was Harry...that lovely, handsome, talented boy. How could she even think of him like that. He was waaaay out of her league. He deserved to date someone pretty, someone athletic, someone who loved sports. Everything she wasn't. '<br/>
So she had wiped her tears, and decided to help Harry in whatever way he needed, even if it broke her heart to help him out with Cho.<br/>
Then, the end of year event.…..It scared her how much she cared for Harry. She had nearly laid downher life. Would she do it again? The answer was clear at crystal. In a heartbeat.<br/>
That, and Cho's comments regarding her and Harry converged to give her a clear goal for her next year.<br/>
Stay aloof from Harry. Give him space for the girl he wants in his life.<br/>
And thus began her attempts to break away from Harry's life bit by bit.</p><p>And then came momentous 'The year of the Hunt'<br/>
during that time, both had realised they loved the other, and both thought their affections were unrequited, and , both had decided to be there for other whatever way they needed.<br/>
They had also realised how much they needed other in life, so attempts to break away had long subsided, both eager to maintain the status quo.</p><p>This Status Quo, amazingly, had survived even through the visit to Graveyard in Godric's Hollow, their time alone in the tent, time in Australia spent to revive Grangers' memories, sharing a flat, sharing a house, and even co-parenting Teddy.</p><p>Many attempts had been made on the life of Status Quo by all of the Weaselys, Grangers, and their other friends. Then again, if both of the participants of said status quo were headstrong people who had set their heart on maintaining it, and never even mentioning anything to ruin it, it wasn't that unlikely.<br/>
But the said status quo died a Horrible death, when Teddy mentioned when the pair of 'best friends who love each other like brother-and-sister' would marry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Its Gonna Be Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was happily chugging away at his breakfast , whistling a merry tune. For the past week , he had been seasoning the annual season of love, warding of numerous chocolates roses teddies and valentines for multitude of witches. His colleagues called him ' February Vampire' who sucked of the love in air, and didn't want it. Well...not that he did not want these things, it was mor ef the fact that he wanted such gifts from one particular, bit frustratingly out of reach witch. So here he was, on February 14th , at his home with his lovely son and even more lovely.…ahem.…friend. Best Friend.<br/>
Suddenly, Teddy dropped the bomb.<br/>
"Will you get married today" he asked.<br/>
Dad choked on his breakfast, while Mum spat out her perfect coffee that her beloved.….uhh...friend had prepared.<br/>
"Whaaat!" The both exclaimed as soon as they could get their bearings straight, interestingly, together.<br/>
Pointedly looking anywhere but each other, both failed to notice the furious red blushes that appeared on their faces.<br/>
Now, generally, both had their facial expressions under control. But this past year had gradually eroded their defenses. Both were totally at ease with each other. Nothing could faze them. Well, apparently this could.<br/>
"What?" Teddy asked in cutesy confused voice, that tended to melt stones. Coupled with his puppy dog eyes, and his favourite appearance, his Mum and Dad couldn't do anything about it but feel love for their son.<br/>
His favourite appearance was a unique one. It had nearly rendered his parents speechless. It was a cute one. As many girls that ooohed and aaahed him when he went out in public would attest to.And apparently a bit surprising to the ones that knew the family. But, he loved himself as that. It wasn't even that far off from his actual appearance, or so he thought.... Evidently, Metamorphmagus didn't really have fixed facial features until they matured to 5 uears of age..... So he believed this to be his actual appearance. After all, it came to him naturally.<br/>
His brown hair were exactly the same shade as Mum's and and exactly messy like Dad's.<br/>
His eyes were a brilliant green, like his dad, and nose and mouth a mixture of Dad's and Mum's.<br/>
( Imagine ari's fantastic artwork )</p><p>"You love each other! Don't you?" He asked.<br/>
If his earlier statement had surprised the pair with its abruptness, this one nearly floored their jaws. Never had they been so unable to speak.<br/>
"I have heard both of you murmur I love you to other like you do to me when you tuck me to sleep" Teddy continued unbashedly, not even looking at their faces, " But You did not say when other was wake up.….hmmm" he continued as he scrunched his face, thinking what could be the reason for that.</p><p>While Harry was still stunned by recent revelations, Hermione, though flustered, somehow mumbled something and quickly made Teddy finish his little leftover meal, and sent him off to Weaselys' for the day. After all, he had a play date scheduled for today at Nana Weasely, with other little Weasley's Longbottom, Abbot, Bones, and some other kids.</p><p>"But when will you get married!" Teddy whined as Hermione tried to comb somewhat tame his unruly hair. Teddy was seated in her lap, and he had just been dressed in his clothes for the day.<br/>
'Damn! Harry's devilishly handsone but evil messy hair' Hermione thought as she said " Umm...Yeah...You see Teddy , maybe that will not be-"<br/>
"But why!" Teddy interrupted<br/>
" Well we'll talk about that later. Now, we are getting late for Weaselys." Hermione stated, regaining control of situation at last " Now, young man, come on , go get your shoes and come towards the Floo"<br/>
" Yes Mum!" Teddy enthusiastically proclaimed as he went to retrieve his favourite pair of shoes.</p><p>Back in Dining Room, Harry's mind was hard at work. For the past few moments, it had stuck at just one thought repeating itself over and over again.<br/>
'Hermione might love me! '<br/>
Yes, he knew that their behaviour was what anyone say was that of a couple in love, maybe even Husband and wife! Hell they even shared the same bed. Understandably though, it had started during their time in Australia. The horrors of war had started revisiting them, leading to multitude of nightmares. Gradually, they both had started depriving themselves of sleep to somehow not see the macabre scenarios of what if and their experiences that were sure to greet them if they slept. One day , Harry stepped out from his room to the living room of the suite (hotel in Australia) , drenched in sweat, and heart pounding, to grab a glass of water. Nearly everytime the dreams were their most terrible, that generally involved Hermione and Sirius , Harry would come out and sit by the window, unable to sleep in his room. The cool breeze, and stillness of the night as gazed at the calm grounds below helped him calm his mind.<br/>
As he approached the couch, he saw it was already occupied. Hermione was sitting there, in a state not unlike himself, staring serenely at the night sky.<br/>
He went over and sat by her side and scooted over to comfort her, and she gratefully obliged, wrapping her arms around him, and giving him a thankful smile.<br/>
No words needed to be said. They would be there for each other always.<br/>
By the time sun rose, the couple was asleep in each other's arms. They didn't have any nightmares that night.<br/>
Next time, things happened in similar fashion.<br/>
The next time, Harry heard Hermione thrashing around in her sleep. He went inside her room to comfort her.<br/>
"Easy there Hermione…..Its alright! You are safe! " He comforted , soothing her.<br/>
"Harry?"  She asked in sleep riddled voice.<br/>
"Yes. Its me . Its okay. The war is over. You can sleep peacefully now." He said, starting to get up.<br/>
" Stay" Hermione whispered.<br/>
" What!" Harry questioned softly.<br/>
"Stay" she whispered a bit loudly this time<br/>
"You sure" he whispered<br/>
"Pretty"<br/>
And so he did.</p><p>The sound of Floo activating bought him out of his flashback. 'Hermione must have taken Teddy to Weaselys'.' he thought.<br/>
'Okay Harry... So now you have two options. Either confess to Hermione or hope she fedls the same, or give same shitty crap about Love you like sister, and maintain what's going on'<br/>
'But for how long can it go on? If things remain as they are , soon Hermione will find some guy to sweep her off the feet, and she will go with him. Where would that leave you?'<br/>
'No that cannot happen!!!!' he worriedly mused<br/>
' Why not? It can and will happen, unless you decide to do something to change that scenario. So quit being a lazy bum and ask her out already!' the voice playing devil's advocate in his mind said smugly<br/>
'But she doesn't see me like that' urgh! That didn't even seem convincing to him.<br/>
'Yeah, and earth is flat, and Voldemort a cheerleader'</p><p>( Damn! I couldn't resist. Imagine oxen's crackfic drabbles. Join discord if u haven't gyz!)</p><p>'Voldemort- a cheerleader?' he thought ' Maybe he would stop killing me and cheer for Me and Hermione' he thought , a grin forming on his face.<br/>
Okay. The decision was clear. Gryffindors charge ahead, and he'll do it the same way. Okay, many years too late but hey! Its the end result that counts right?<br/>
Yes.<br/>
The Decision Had been made.<br/>
He already had Grangers' blessing. A fact they proclaimed at thinly veiled attempts everytime he met them. And ofcourse, Weaselys' loved Hermione, and would accept their relationship. Not thT thsir attempts were any better disguised. Even worse if he migjt say so. Seriously! Locking him and Hermione for the night in a chilled room without wands! Then again, any plan involving Fred, George, and lately Ron was far from subtle.<br/>
Damn! He really shouldn't think that far ahead. It all depdnded on Hermione. Maybe she did return his affections. There was good chance of that. Hell if everyone that met them thougjt they were a couple, then Hermione too must reciprocate right?<br/>
If not, he hoped he could find a hole to avoid bsing hexed to the next decade, and hope she didn't feel uncomfortable to decide to move out, and they could live their lives forgetting that little incident<br/>
But, with all his heart, he hoped it aas the former scenario.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so i'll update the last chapter by today( GMT +5:30 Timezone.... I had initially thought it to be a oneshot, but well it turned out to be 4- chaptered one.<br/>Thanks for sticking by.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Don't Stop Believing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione was numb. Seemingly working on auto-pilot, not really listening to Molly or Lavender, or even anyone else who had talked to her since morning. She just nodded and hmmm-d amd aahhhh-d when a response was expected of her.<br/>
But, it wasn't as if her mind was'nt working. Nah! She wasn't brightest witch of her age for nothing! Her mind-gears were turning quite rapidly, something she didn't think had happened since her NEWTS.<br/>
Hell! In her mind she was rapidly going through 14,000,605 possible futures, and there was one far off unlikely event where what she wanted happened.<br/>
Unrealistic. Right?<br/>
( Yep ! Its reference to Avengers Infinity war's Doc Strange's scenarios :P )<br/>
Yes. 1 in 14 million probability is worse than a sucker's bet. There is nearly no possibility that it could happen.<br/>
Urgh! If only she could make her rebel heart understand this fact.<br/>
Come on Hermione! You are supposed to be the cool rational thinker. You know how low possibly of- No How there is almost no possibility of what you want happening! You cannot let your stupid feeling ruin what you have! It is the single most cherished thing in yoir life! You cannot make that go away!<br/>
But you know what .... On the outside you may believe yourself to be a tough gal, but you are soft person Hermione. You cannot afford to take such a large risk. Harry was her rock. He lept her grounded.<br/>
There isn't amy way she could take that heartbreak.<br/>
Damn! She may even mot survive that heartbreak! ( Okay, so heartbreak illness scene was inspired by th3alchemist. If u r there, thnx, and if u don't want this part, then i'll delete it)<br/>
Was it really possible to die of heartbreak? Damn! She might have to research that.... Maybe St. Mungos could help... Or not.... Wait! Would it be something physical or mental? If magic could be real, maybe the bodies could also behave differently. Maybe it was like Willy Wonka's world. Everything is literally sound. Maybe Heartbroken wizards and witches actually have fracture or holes in their heart?<br/>
Or maybe its more psychological... She needed to see.... Oh no! She was rambling again. It was her failsafe mechanism to respond to being nervous. Start useless ramblings. Mentally spoken or otherwise. While useful sometimes, right now, it was irritating her to no end. She needed to think goddamnit! And it was taking her as far away as possible from topic on hand. Oh Merlin! She really needed to get a grip on herself.<br/>
(Oh geez! I had forgetten merlin ! Damn)</p><p>Okay Hermione. You can do this. If you can tolerate Harry's and Teddy's so 'coochie-cutie makes you wanna kiss them moments' , then you can do this too.<br/>
Play it safe. Harry loved her like a sister.<br/>
She herself had heard him say it himself back in their 'eight year' at Hogwarts.<br/>
The common room was empty, save for a pair heads  lounging on a couch by the cackling fireplace. Everyone was out enjoying the open skies after exams. The flaming red head and jet black head were moving imperceptibly, talking amongst themselves of various things, thinking they were alone.<br/>
Hermione had just descended down from her dormitory and was about to call her friends when she heard Ron speak.<br/>
"So when are you planning to ask Hermione out"<br/>
She halted in her tracks.<br/>
Her heart was pounding out of her chest.<br/>
Could this be really true. Could her deepest desire actually come true. Could it be that-<br/>
"No Ron. I love her like a sister" she heard Harry speak calmy.<br/>
She let out a stranglsd gasp, barely muffled by her hand. Ger stomach plunged. An ice cold feeling wash over her, and she ran away, nigh without a sound.<br/>
Had she stayed , she would have heard Ron raze Harry's argument to ground without much protest, and then bury it even more by making some things clearly known to Harry.<br/>
But Hermione had long vanished.</p><p>"-right Hermione?" Lavender asked , breaking Hermione out of her thoughts<br/>
"Yeah! Ofcourse" she let out dazedly.<br/>
"Are you alright Hermione? " Lavender enquired, worried. " You have seemed out of sorts today.…maybe you should go home and take a long nap."<br/>
"No...Its not that ….Its just ….." Hermione trailed off under Lavender's pointed gaze.<br/>
" Okay.…yes you are right." She eventually sighed " Maybe I am overworked, and need a good nap. Maybe it just might to the trick."<br/>
"Yep! That's like a good Hermione" Lavender proclaimed Happily. " Now go dear! Off you trot!"<br/>
The both laughed as Lavender led Hermione to the Floo.<br/>
" But seriously Hermione, you need anyone to talk to , or any help, contact me" Lavender stated.<br/>
"Yeah sure. " She said, and stepped into the Floo. Her mind already made.</p><p> </p><p>Yes she will just say Teddy was going on about nothing, and he had some frand delusions from some movie he saw, and talking with Uncles Gred Forge and Ron.<br/>
Yes. That was for the best. She'll enter the house. Enter the kitchen. Make a quick lunch( or atleast try to) then talk to Harry, assuring him the morning incident was nothing, just a freak accident. Then they'll have a quiet and nice lunch. And maybe in the evening, they'll talk to Teddy, explain the situation to him , atleast in terms of child, and then maybe go out as a 'family-not-family' on the evening for a dinner and trip to Teddy's favourite park.</p><p>She had planned everything.</p><p>But.</p><p>Ber plans did not anticipate walking to smell of cinnamon, almonds, chocolates and fresh cookies.<br/>
Harry- special cookies.<br/>
In distance, Romantic music could be heard.<br/>
Oh No! She realised with a pang. Harry had a date, and she might be interrupting them. Damn! She knew this would happen. Then why does it freaking hurt so bad. She better tiptoe to her room to get a good cry out so she can be happy for him. Or atleast pit a facade. Yes that would be for the best.<br/>
"Hey! There you are!" A voice proclaimed. Harry's she realised. "I have been waiting for you."<br/>
" Umm.…yeah don't worry I understand." She mumbled.<br/>
"You do!" He proclaimed, relief palpable on his face "Oh great then! Come on then"<br/>
" Yeah I mean you dont really need my blessing.…urgh what am I saying.…I didn't mean that.…I mean sure have fun, I'll be out of your way. Infact, I'll just go to my room now. Dont worry" Hermione let out in a strange voice, in one breath.<br/>
"What are you going on about?"<br/>
" Your date? .…You have a date for todat rigjt? Dont worry. I'll take care of Teddy. You don't really need to worry about us. Its all cool …I just hope that you don't- Urgh! I didn't mean that...Of course you won't how can I even suggest.…Reallt sorry Harry ..so Yeah...Go out Have fun. Dont worey about Teddy or me . i'll ju- mhhhhh"<br/>
Hermione's monologue was interrupted by a pair of lips on hers.<br/>
Oh my god! Whats happening? Oh Merlin! Harry is kissing me he really is.<br/>
She was so stunned that she forgot to move any part of her body.<br/>
Almost as abruptly as the lips had touched her lips , they left.<br/>
" Oh my god! I am so sorry Hermione!" Harry exclaimed in horrendously worried voice " I thought maybe you liked me so I thought -"<br/>
What was Harry rambling about? Oh no she realised .She hadn't kissed him back! Well she oughta revtofy that grave oversight now!<br/>
"  - so please i just had thought - mwaaah"<br/>
This time , ot was Harry who was silenced by a pair of lips on his.<br/>
When Hermione hadn't responded to the kiss his nlood ran cold. He immediately withdrew and started apologising. His replies weren't….lets say any eloquent, bit even before they could finish. The lips he had just kissed were on his kiss.<br/>
This time there was no surprise. Just plain love , affection, desire , and care both had for each other.<br/>
If you asked the pair, neither would remember for how long the kiss lasted, both would go on and on about how awesome it was. Just mind-numbingly perfect.<br/>
Too soon either of them would have liked, the couple broke apart from shortness of breath.<br/>
"Wow"<br/>
"Yeah! Wow" they breathed out lost in each other's eyes.<br/>
" Hermione" Harry breathed out " I know this may sound abrupt , bit would you marry me? Hell it may be the shortest courting period in human history but frankly I don't care! What else do we need in lives. I mean we already have what many vie. We even live in same house, sleep in same bed. We have already surpassed all those things, and I don't wannna waste a minute more of oir time that I lost due to my cowardice. All we need is a name to our relationship.<br/>
We dont need to marry now. Maybe next Valentine's day would be great. Teddy could be ringbearer. After all it is due to him that.……oh! Shit"<br/>
" Language Harry" Hermione tearfully chided.<br/>
" I mean that is if you like me that way. Urgh what did I do. If you are not comfortable, I can obliviate us both or maybe you can since you are obviously better and we can forget all that and live like we used too and-"<br/>
" No" Hermione whispered " I don't want too forget it"<br/>
"Are you sure"<br/>
"I love you Harry. Yes! A thousand times Yes!"<br/>
She responded with a kiss which was eagerly reprocitated.</p><p>Yep Now All was Well</p><p>; )</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So thanks everyone that stuck...</p><p>Writing epilogue would be great, I can almost imagine the reactions.... But not now... Maybe at later date.... For now dor this challenge, I am marking it complete...<br/>Funnily enough, I wrote bout 800 words from January to Feb 13th and then wrote rest of it in the next 2 days ...I am a lazy bum :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Umm.. sorry gyz... Was super busy so couldn't finish it.... It will span 4 chapters, and will hopefully be finished by today<br/>Thnx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>